Tips (Kingdom Adventurers)
Beginner Tip Watch where you put your first town hall. Make sure you have the bottom corner of the map on the squares that mark the edge and not the inside. To remove grass or other environment from a tile in your own territory, build a fence in that tile then remove it. Helpful Tip * Marriage / Child (II) p748b27e ▼ About intimacy -Intimacy increases when men and women live in the same room. -If the intimacy is 1 or more, you can use the date spot (available when the Lv135 area is open) and increase intimacy. Duration: 3 hours -The better the compatibility, the faster the intimacy increases. ▼ About marriage -You can get married if there is a church in the city and your intimacy is 1 or higher. -Diamonds are necessary for marriage, and diamond consumption will decrease as intimacy increases. -Intimacy 1⇒Diamond 2000 / Intimacy 100⇒Diamond 4 * Consumption will vary depending on the number of diamonds you have. ▼ About children -If you have married residents and there are more than two towns, the butler will tell you to set up baby beds and daycare. -When you are married, your intimacy will exceed 100, and a first child will be born at 200 and a second child will be born at 300. * * Even if you have a familiarity level of 300, the second child will not be born until the first child is assigned to the occupation. -You can choose from three types of occupations: "Father's occupation", "Mother's occupation", and "Occupation by compatibility". -A child's ability value is fixed when the name is determined. -If you press “Switch” in the lower left of the profile of each character twice, you can check your marriage partner, intimate partner, child name, etc. -King, Elder and Santa ’s children cannot take over their parents ’profession and cannot choose their profession. -The king's children will be “children of the king”. -Older children will be ranked D. -A new occupation can also be awakened by an old teacher if the number of awakenings is less than 25, but up to 25 like other occupations. ▼ About children's abilities (number of awakenings) -To make it ALL999, adjust the number of child waking up to 33 or more with reference to the following. (Only the king's child can be 32 or more) -The total number of wake-ups of parents is the number of wake-ups of the child. & color (Red) {'' * Reduced value below compatibility B is under verification }; -If parents' rank (S-D) is the same, a bonus will be given to the number of times children wake up. S + 5 times, A + 4 times, B + 3 times, C + 2 times, D + 1 times Number of fathers awakening + Number of mothers awakening-Compatibility + Same rank bonus = Number of children awakening Example: () is the number of awakenings -Father S rank awakening 3 times, Mother A rank awakening 0 times, Compatibility A Father (3) + Mother (0)-Compatibility A (0) = Number of child wake-ups 3 times --Father S rank awakening 25 times, Mother A rank awakening 25 times, Compatibility B Father (25) + Mother (25)-Compatibility B (-3) = 47 times of child awakening -Father S rank awakened 25 times, Mother S rank awakened once, Compatibility A Father (25) + Mother (1)-Compatibility A (0) + Same rank bonus (5) = 31 child awakenings -Father S rank awakening 25 times, Mother S rank awakening 17 times, Compatibility B Father (25) + Mother (17)-Compatibility B (-3) + Same rank bonus (5) = 44 child awakenings #region (& size (12) { ← Couple compatibility & Second generation occupation correlation table };) #br * Here, monks are treated as non-combat professors and wizards as combat professors. #br Non-combat occupation x non-combat occupation // #sortable () #br Fighter x Non-combat // # tablesort () #br Fighter x Fighter // # tablesort () #br Other // # tablesort () #endregion #region (& size (12) { ← II rank correlation table };) #br // # tablesort () #endregion The kairosoft subreddit has a google doc (or, technically, sheet) that is a much more legible translation of what is above. I highly recommend checking that out. Monster locations L is for level and nw/ne for north west/east respectively. *Kid slime - L112 NE *Snappish turtle - L142 NW *Ironclad pincher *Dark tinkle - L32 NE (dungeon) *Desertail - L54 NW *Hoppity - L90 NW *Icebug - L90 NW *Fashion golem - L82 NE *Horned rock - L82 NE *Brock Rockson - L82 NE I plan to expand the list. Some monsters spawn in several areas and i believe that dungeon can make an area spawn monsters that are usualy not native there. Helpful Tip Caves continue to spawn monsters when not defeated. When you need more experience, to kill a certain number of monsters, or to kill a certain number of a specific monster for the Briefing Room or Weekly Conquest, deploy a resident to right outside of the cave. They'll fight the monsters as they spawn, netting you with fairly substantial rewards. Caves in different terrains spawn different types of monsters, so keep an eye out to see what spawns where so you can make the most of the caves. Here's my WIP list of Cave spawns Desert Cave Spawns: * Dark Tinkle *Creeperbloom *Alpacavalier *Metabok Forest (Rock) Cave Spawns: *Alpacavalier *Ironclad Pincher *Creeperbloom *Metabok *Dark Tinkle *Earth Dragon Rocky Cave Spawns: *Renegade Chick *Dark TInkle *Creeperbloom *Alpacavalier Job Compatible I do this for everyone easier to see Job Compatible, it's in Japanese wiki. I don't know how to create columns, so new in here. Anyone know can edit for everyone easy to see, thanks. 'Frequently Asked Questions' Here's a list with frequently asked questions. Resources ;Q. How to get Apples? A. Deploy residents to hunt Fake Apples, apple trees for yellow-green bags, or get an Orchard. ;Q. How to get Ore? A. Deploy to 'Rocky' and 'Desert' biome / Ore Mines (Refer to Map Rewards) ;Q. How to get Mystic Ore? A. Deploy to red crystals on the map(Small amount), or deploy to Snow areas / Mystic Ore Mine (Refer to Map Rewards) ;Q. Shops are using up my resources! A. If you remove the shelves temporarily, the shops will stop using the resources until you put the shelves back Building materials ;Q. Where can I get materials such as sturdy boards? A. Deploy to 'Rocky' and 'Desert' biomes for a small chance, but you can buy Sturdy Boards from the Material Shop ;Q. How do I get copper coins to exchange at a material shop? A. You can pay food to invite visitors from the port. Place signboards to guide visitors to shops in your town and they will pay in Copper Coins. ;Q. My item storehouse becomes full very easily, which items do I need to keep and which can be used for training? A. Building materials need to be kept but can be used as long as you have around 20-30, whereas all food except Apples and Oranges should be used for training. ;Q. I don't have enough building materials to rank up the town. I don't have enough materials to improve my rank. A. If resources (wood, ore, etc.) are insufficient, diamonds or pouches can be used to replenish resources. ;Q. Where do I get Pretty Cloth? A. It's hard to get it in the early stages, but you can get it in high-level zones (mainly snow fields) and legendary caves. Beginner's Guide Town and building placement The first Town Hall should be placed as far from the sea as possible. The territory of your town will increase by 2 spaces every 10 ranks, eventually reaching the sea. Maximize your town space! During the early game, the placements of the buildings don't matter at all. Although it is recommended to place your shop '(add link) and royal room '(add link) '''in the west (right) of your town because the port '(add link), which provides customers, has a fixed location on the right side of the map. Gems During your playthrough, you will get a lot of gems. Those gems should not be spent on unnecessary things such as finishing upgrades. Some people spent their gems on the Job Gacha (Add link) 'although it is not recommended to do, because later in the game you will unlock the Job Agency '(add link). In the Job Agency, you can buy units to breed (add link) with them, their children will be so powerful that it is worth saving your gems. exploring & combat Fog clear the fog in the early game is simple to do, you deploy your unit to someplace close to the fog and they will clear the fog for you. Once they have spotted a boss monster you van vanquish it. Once boss monster is vanquished the fog disappears in the area around it. gathering Your units will also start digging in the ground, they do this do gather materials, later more. A gathering level will result in faster gathers and will not change anything to the loot itself. The ground has three forms, biome, dirt (insert pictures of each form) and wasteland. Depending on the form of the ground the spawns might change. monsters Monsters (add a link to a list with the monster) can spawn from fog, revealed but not vanquished boss monster, caves and while gathering. Monster will bear grudges or want to defend their territory, during a full-moon (indicated underneath the ore icon, as a yellow dot) the monsters get rowdy and will attack your kingdom. So make sure to not leave any caves uncleared, leave any monsters alive and van vanquish every boss possible. In the case that you can't clear a boss don't 'ask a friend for help but block the area off (tap the vanquish button, then on the bottom left of your screen is a "block off" button). You never use friends to clear monster because ''shiny monsters ''might appear. They're slightly above the level of your last cleared boss and drop eggs '(add link). 'you wouldn't want to have monsters wandering around which you can't kill yourself. also, be careful with friend beds '(add link) 'because of the same reason. lifespans Don't worry if your unit was defeated in battle. As long as there's someone in your town he will probably be alright. But if your residents are too late or if there's none in your town because they're all deployed, your defeated unit will lose 1 point of his lifespan. Once the lifespan hits 0 your unit will die, which means they will be removed from your account and there's nothing you can do once your unit died. Luckily we have Monks, a Monk lives inside a church ('add link) and can return a single lost lifespan. resources & Materials The 5 resources of the game are as listed in the game (in order shown on in-game) (add table)